


A Slow Dying Flower

by Katybirdy



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybirdy/pseuds/Katybirdy
Summary: Kore is the Goddess of Springtime. She is innocent, sweet and pure, but when she is abducted by Hades, the God of the underworld, Kore is terrified by her new husband and hates him for taking her away from the safe haven that is her mother. Will she learn to love her husband or will she spend the rest of her life trying to escape the hell she now lives in?





	1. The Maiden of Flowers

Chapter 1 - the Maiden of Flowers

Kore lay sprawled on the ground, the long grass tickling at her sides as it hid her from the prying eyes of her nymphs, or keepers as she often referred to them in secret.

The nymphs were in her mother's retinue and their job was to keep Kore safe, although, Kore couldn't help but think that she was stronger than most of the nymphs put together, she was a Goddess after all.

It wasn't strange for Kore to be on her own, although, her mother would probably have had a fit if she knew. Demeter was a formidable force and would think nothing of resorting to violence to protect her innocent daughter, which Kore thought was a little extreme.

The meadow that she lay in was her home and had been for the last few centuries and nothing untoward had happened so far. This was her and her mother's sanctuary, a place that only the Gods could venture in, yet none of them would dare unless they wished to experience the wrath of Demeter.

Kore frowned at the thought, sometimes she grew lonely and wished to be surrounded by people like herself, instead of the silly nymphs that bossed her around in their best efforts to show their superiority. It was humiliating taking orders from those creatures and no matter how many times she complained to her mother, her situation did not change for the better.

She discarded the wicked thoughts from her mind, she wouldn't let her mother's overprotectiveness ruin her day, instead she set her mind to more pleasant things like the world above her, that cloudy paradise were all the Gods resided, a place that her mother refused to take her to.

She dreamed of one day travelling into those cloudy depths and entering the magnificent kingdom of Olympus, but as the years went by Kore's hopes began to dwindle and she wondered if she would ever walk through those golden doors.

Then a thought sprang itself to light, the night before she had overheard a conversation that was not meant for her ears, but still she listened to the unfamiliar voice that spoke in urgent whispers to her mother.

The voice belonged to a man or young boy – it was hard for Kore to decipher between the two, but still, his voice demanded respect, which her mother didn't seem to give.

Kore remembered leaning against the door and listened hard at his words – he had been talking about her.

"Demeter, Goddess of the grain and harvest, I am here to command that you bring Kore Soteira, the maiden of flowers to Olympus at the request of her father." The man-boy recited. "You are to come tomorrow hence, where she will be welcomed by his council and be celebrated for the Goddess she is."

Tears ran down Kore's face as she'd listened. His words were everything to her and that is all she'd ever wanted, to prove herself to her mother and show that she was not a child to be swaddled in blankets – she was a powerful Goddess, even if it was only of flowers.

Thinking over the events of last night, Kore became angry. Her mother had refused to listen to man-boy's words, which made Kore – for the first time in her life – want to scream at her mother.

She could have at least consulted her about going to Olympus, instead of making an important decision without her. Kore was bitter, she couldn't help it.

"Kore!" A nymph called out from a distance. Kore was buried between the layers of grass and was concealed enough that it would have been difficult for even one of the most powerful Gods to have seen her. "Kore, where are you?"

Kore sighed and contemplated keeping quiet, but good sense won over and she reasoned that if she ignored the nymph then her mother might get mad and hurt the girl and Kore didn't want that, even if she did find the nymphs and her cohorts nuisances.

"Please." The nymph pleaded, which made Kore feel guilty. "Where are you? Oh! She's going to murder me."

Kore could sense the fear in the nymph's voice, it puzzled her that her mother who had always been so loving and kind towards her could invoke so much fear in this silly creature.

She got to her feet and let out a groan as she stretched her muscles, which she had failed to do since she had first placed her body on the ground. As much as she wished to stay in her tiny bubble of refuge, she knew that there was no point in being childish.

Stretching out an arm, she waved in the nymph's direction to signal that she was perfectly fine and as the nymph walked towards her, Kore felt her mood darken as depression set in.

Why can't mother trust me to be alone for a few hours? She thought bitterly.

"Oh! There you are." The nymph squealed. Kore noticed the relief in the young woman's face. "You gave me such a fright. I thought something terrible might have happened."

"I've been gone for hours." Kore stated, registering the slight surprise on the nymph's face at her serious tone. "I thought you were supposed to be watching me. If I had been in any danger, I would have been long gone by now. I don't think my mother would be best pleased at your idleness."

Kore could sense the nymph's fear and almost felt bad for doing it, but if she was a mother herself and had placed her trust on these nymphs, then she would expect their full alertness – even if her children were a handful.

Kore was many things, she was a loving daughter towards her mother and was kind and considerate to those around her, but there were times when dark thoughts plagued her mind and she found herself not being so obliging, which both frightened and thrilled her. She was not a delicate flower that needed constant care, but no matter how many times she tried to explain this, her words usually fell on deaf ears.

"I suppose you wished to speak to me." She asked. "I assume that's the only reason you came to find me or else you'd still be frolicking about the rivers and woods with some silly fool that recites odes to your eyelids or freckles or something else equally ridiculous and romantical."

"Y-your m-mother is b-back from her errand." The nymph stuttered out as quickly as she could. "S-she asked me to bring you to her i-immediately."

Kore studied the nymph for a few seconds before relenting and offering the poor girl a smile. She hated being rude, but she was sick of people presuming that because she was the maiden of flowers that she was nothing but a silly girl because deep down, Kore knew she was so much more than that.

"We best not keep her waiting then." She said cheerfully. "She might turn you into a tree if we're not careful."

~*O*~

Kore stood in the middle of the living solar, her eyes focused on the plump figure who moved about in front of her.

She studied Demeter as her mother placed wildflowers into a chipped vase and onto a slab of bark, which had four small tree stumps underneath and acted as a table.

Kore loved her mother, even if she did find her mother's love to be overwhelming at times.

"Mama?" Kore questioned. She couldn't help but wonder if her mother was upset with her. "What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

Demeter turned to face her daughter and Kore almost stepped back in fear. She had never seen her mother look so angry before.

"Mama." Kore tried again. "I haven't made you angry, have I?"

~*O*~

Demeter's green eyes softened as she studied her young daughter.

She hated her brother, in fact, she hated most of her family. The only exceptions were her daughter and her two eldest siblings, the others could burn in Tartarus for all she cared.

"Come here." Demeter smiled. Her voice was sickly sweet as she motioned for her daughter to come closer. "I have missed you, my flower. You have no idea the madness I have had to endure for you."

Kore stepped closer and was suddenly engulfed in her mother's arms. Kore loved her mother's cuddles and always felt safe as she rested her head on her mother's ample bosom, but right now, she could sense that something was wrong. Her mother was hiding something from her.

As Demeter held her daughter, she tried to reason that no harm would come to her child, but deep down she knew that this world was a cruel one and that her daughter was too naive for it. Kore was innocent and Demeter was determined to keep her that way.

Demeter believed that men were lust filled creatures and had no business being around her child and if she had her way, she would castrate most of them, starting with two of her brothers.

Kore started to squirm in her mother's iron grip and after a few more seconds, Demeter finally set her free, but made sure to grab at her hand so that she wouldn't go too far.

Kore felt uncomfortable as her mother's eyes bore into hers. She could see the love that her mother had for her in those moss coloured eyes and was grateful for it, but it was the fear that seemed to be hovering at the edges that caught her off guard.

Demeter knew her daughter was uncomfortable as she drowned herself in Kore's pale eyes, but she couldn't help herself. She thanked Gaia that her beautiful child did not resemble her brute of a father, but with that thought led to another.

Kore reminded Demeter of herself when she was a young woman and it terrified her. She knew that she could be a tad overprotective, but Demeter had been just as innocent and sweet as Kore was now and that naivety and trust was betrayed by the man who was supposed to love her.

Demeter did not want her little flower to grow into the bitter woman that she had become. She wanted her daughter to be happy and most of all she wanted her to be loved and no one could love her child as much as she did.

Demeter eventually let go of Kore's hands and felt saddened as Kore quickly hid them behind her back.

"Kore." She sighed. She hated what she was about to say and wished that she could prolong the inevitable. "I have been ordered, against my will, to escort you to Olympus."

She watched as her daughter's face broke into a beautiful, big smile. Demeter almost wanted to slap her daughter. She couldn't understand why her daughter wished to be around those arrogant, brutish Gods.

If only she knew the evils that awaited her in that clouded paradise. She thought.

"When shall we go." Kore asked, her rosy cheeks brightening as she waited for her mother's response. "I hope it's soon, it will be a wonderful adventure, mama. Oh! Please tell me it will be soon?"

"Tomorrow." Demeter stated.

She had never been so disappointed in her life, she'd hoped that her daughter would decline the offer and beg to stay with her.

"Tomorrow, we shall go."

Kore's bright smile lit up the entire cottage, this was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her and without so much as a backwards glance at her mother, she ran to her tiny bedroom to pack for Olympus.


	2. The Gates of Olympus

Kore allowed the nymphs to weave flowers into her long hair, wincing at times when they tried to place a wildflower into a stubborn curl.

She had been up most of the night, too excited to sleep and even when she did manage to get a few hours, her dreams were filled with thoughts of Olympus and the Gods that resided there.

When her sleep was disturbed for a third time, she decided it was best to get up and chose an outfit for this special occasion, after all, she was going to be meeting some of the most beautiful women on earth and she wanted to look her best.

Kore didn't have many belongings, but the things she did have, she kept in a beautifully carved wooden hope chest.

She searched through it now and realised that she didn't have many clothes to select from. There was two dresses that were a little worse for wear, but the shabbiness of the dresses had never bothered her before, she had only needed them for harvesting and running around the fields. Now, she felt a little embarrassed that she had nothing pretty to wear.

She moved to sit on the edge of her bed. She couldn't go to Olympus in a sack-like dress, the Gods would laugh at her and her powers weren't strong enough to conjure up a dress out of thin air.

Then she remembered, there was another dress.

Kore jumped to her feet and crouched down to see under her bed. She knew the dress had to be somewhere, she had hidden it for a special occasion and what was more special than going to Olympus.

She squeezed under the bed, the dust tickling at her nose as she rummaged through chipped vases and plant pots.

"Where are you?" She huffed. It had to be here, it just had to be.

Kore was beginning to lose hope. She wondered if her mother had gotten rid of the dress, but surely she would have told her first.

"Aha, there you are!" She squealed and then groaned as she banged her head against the bed.

Shuffling out, she brought with her a carefully wrapped parcel.

She rose to her feet and jumped on the bed, wincing slightly as the bed creaked under her weight, which wasn't much to begin with.

The dress was beautiful, her best dress and she prayed to Gaia that her mother would allow her to wear it.

The dress stopped just below her knees, which made it easier for Kore to move around in – anything longer would have been inconvenient for a nature Goddess. The waist and border were embroidered with emerald coloured silk in the shape of varies wildflowers. It was beautiful and the pale green material complemented Kore's auburn hair perfectly.

She would be nothing more than a dirty smudge compared to women like Aphrodite or Hera, but at least she would be somewhat decent.

She placed the dress delicately on the bed and got up and walked over to her hope chest. She had a looking glass in there somewhere and she wanted to see how much effort was needed to make her presentable.

She reached for the looking glass and with some hesitation, finally looked into it.

Kore admitted to herself that she was reasonably pretty. She decided that her best feature was her hair, which she believed resembled autumn leaves.

Demeter didn't believe in beauty products and wanted Kore to remain as natural as she could be, but sometimes Kore wished that her mother would indulge her a little and let her wear the rouge from the chrysanthemum flower on her lips and cheeks, but no matter how much she begged, her mother refused to listen.

"Why would you want to spoil your pretty face?" She had cooed. "Your cheeks are rosy enough. If you indulged any further you would be mistaken for a fool."

Kore put down the looking glass, she didn't want to look at herself anymore. She was pale and freckled and too short for her liking and just looking at herself put her in a bad mood.

Why can't mother let me make my own decisions? She wondered. Why do I allow her to treat me like a child?

She looked down at her freckled hands, which were petite and slender.

She wondered if she was the only one in this universe that wasn't completely satisfied with her looks. She knew that she was just being silly, she could have looked worse, but she was the type of person that when she saw an imperfection on her person, she fixated on it a little too long for her liking.

"Acacia!" Kore called out. Acacia was the head nymph, the young woman who was in charge of looking after her and out of the silly creatures, Kore liked her the best.

Acacia walked into the little room.

Acacia was an anthousai and had been Kore's companion for the last five decades. She was very beautiful and Kore couldn't help it, she compared herself to the young woman and found herself wanting. Acacia's light brown skin was flawless and her hair, which resembled the hyacinth flower made Kore's look dull in comparison.

"You called?" She asked. "Do you need help with your trousseau?"

"No. I-I was wondering." Kore whispered. She could feel herself going beetroot red. "Do I look presentable? I mean do I look-

"You are lovely." Acacia's sweet voice interrupted Kore. "You look as pretty as flower, my lady. The very embodiment of springtime."

Kore nodded slowly and offered the nymph a sad smile. She knew that none of these women would be honest with her, how could they be, they were under her mother's control.

"Thank you, Acacia." Kore said simply and motioned for her to leave. "That will be all, I need to get ready."

She would usually allow Acacia or one of the other nymphs to assist her in changing, but in that moment, she didn't feel like getting changed in front of those perfect looking girls. She couldn't bare the thought of them judging her.

~*O*~

Kore stood in the middle of her bedroom. She was too busy staring into space that she didn't realise that her mother had entered the room.

She turned at the slight noise, which her mother's presence had made and felt herself blush at her mother's beauty.

Demeter had corn coloured hair, which she now wore up with some curls falling delicately down the nape of her neck and forehead, Kore loved to brush her mother's hair and marvelled at the crown of wheat and poppies that now sat strategically placed on top of her proud head – she looked like a queen. Her peach coloured skin, which seemed to deepen the more times she spent in the sun was blemish free and the rosy tint in her high cheekbones gave her a warm complexion.

Kore had no doubt that she would rival the queen of the heavens, she believed that her mother was one of the most beautiful women on the plant, apart from Aphrodite who would have struck her down if she had heard, but it seemed strange to Kore that her mother had never married because what man wouldn't want a woman as beautiful or formidable as Demeter by his side.

She had heard whispers once of a man named Iasion and when she had brought it up to her mother, Demeter looked stricken. The sadness in her mother's eyes proved to Kore that this man was no passing fancy, he had meant something to her and out of respect for her mother, Kore never mentioned his name again.

"What's the matter, my flower?" Demeter asked, her moss coloured eyes looking concerned as she moved closer to her daughter. "Has something happened?"

"You look beautiful, mama." Kore stated. She didn't want Demeter to know that she was beginning to have second thoughts about going to Olympus. "You will be the most beautiful woman there."

"Nonsense." Demeter tutted. She hated people complementing her on her looks, even when it was positive. "You best not let Aphrodite here you say that, besides, my daughter will be the one to outshine those fools."

Kore shook her head, she didn't want to listen to her mother's lies, especially when her mother stood before her dressed in her harvest robes that clung to her plump body like a second skin.

"They won't even notice me." Kore sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to do, confess her misgivings to her mother. "I look nothing more than a green girl barely out of her swaddling clothes."

Demeter stood in front of Kore and gently placed her hands on her daughter's rosy, freckled cheeks.

"Don't bring yourself down." She said. "You are beautiful, but I must say that dress will not do. It's no appropriate for a meeting with the Gods."

"I can't wear those other dresses." Kore panicked, her mother wouldn't make her wear those shabby dresses, would she? "I like them, but there dull and I've worn them so many times."

"Kore." Demeter interjected. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her daughter. "I have a dress for you and it will be more suited for a virgin Goddess."

Kore dropped her gaze to the floor and tried to ignore her mother's words. She feared the worst.

Demeter reached for her daughter's chin and gently motioned for her daughter to look at her.

"I know you were hoping for something a little more extravagant." Demeter began. "Olympus is a cruel place. It will eat you up and then swallow you out, I should know."

Kore was about to argue, but Demeter cut her off.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you." She said. "I'm telling you this because it's the truth, I have tried to keep you safe all these years and now you must heed my warning. Those men that live in the clouds would thinking nothing more about ruining you, they are powerful and answer to no one but Zeus and he is the worst out of the lot. Do you understand?"

Kore couldn't speak, what was she supposed to say to that, instead, she nodded.

"Mama?" Kore questioned. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she felt she had no choice. "I don't want to go. Can we decline or something?"

Demeter triumphed in her daughter's misery. It was a necessity in getting what she wanted. Demeter did not want her daughter associating with any of those Gods and fear seemed to be the only thing that would give Demeter what she wanted.

"I'm afraid we must go, my flower." Demeter said sadly. "We have been ordered to do so and I can't disobey an order."

Kore was terrified, she wasn't sure she would be able to survive a day in Olympus now. What if they tried to hurt her? She knew she wasn't strong enough to hold off a lust filled God.

Meanwhile, Demeter believed that this trip to Olympus would be good for her daughter because then she would realise how lucky she was in being kept from those vile Olympians.

"Now, let's try on your new dress." Demeter beamed as a nymph came into the room with a parcel wrapped in caladium leaves. Their hues of pinks and greens were striking to the eye. "Well, my flower. Open it!"

Kore hesitated before opening the parcel. She was excited at the prospect of getting something new, but dread also swirled about her mind as she thought about what the "gift" might be. She only hoped that it wasn't too extreme.

Kore lifted the beautiful leaves away from her present, she would keep them to decorate her bedroom wall later.

Once she had removed all the leaves from the dress, she stood in awe. All the apprehension that was building up with every leaf she removed was now gone.

The dress was beautiful, the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen and it belonged to her.

She touched the delicate fabric, marvelling at the creamy silk and the laced flowers that had been lovingly embroidered about the waist, shoulders, hips and border. The dress was pure white and flowed down to towards the floor, covering her completely. The only skin that was visible were her face and hands.

Demeter used her powers to conjure up a gorgeous, flowing veil, which also possessed the tiny flowers that had been stitched on the dress.

Kore signalled for the nymph to come and help her change out of her pale green dress and into the white one. The apprehension she felt about them seeing her without her clothes on gone as she imagined herself in that dress. This dress would protect her and prove to those Gods that she was a virtuous Goddess and not to be messed with.

When she felt the soft material touch her naked body, she almost squealed with delight. Once the underdress was on and her robes were sitting properly on her body, the nymph reached for the veil and placed it onto her head.

She almost felt guilty that the flowers that were entwined into her hair and now rested under her veil would not be seen, it had been a painstaking task that no one would appreciate.

"You look beautiful." Demeter smiled as she watched her daughter. "The most beautiful Goddess I have ever seen."

Kore turned to look at her mother and smiled. She almost believed her mother's words.

"Oh! Mama." She sang. "It is so beautiful, but something's missing?"

"Come her, my flower." Demeter said. "I have another present for you."

Kore skipped over to her mother and waited for her next gift.

Demeter pulled out a crown of lilacs and white violets and placed it on top of Kore's head.

"Now you are ready."

~*O*~

The thought of travelling to Olympus both scared and thrilled Kore. Her mother would have to winnow them there and if there was something Kore didn't like, it was heights.

When it was time for them to go, Kore clung to Demeter and held on with all her might as they travelled through the aether.  


It wasn't long before she found herself standing before the great golden doors of Olympus.

Kore let go of her mother once they landed and stood in a dazed state as she studied the doors.

Demeter motioned for her daughter to walk up the white marbled steps and as she did, she noticed the statues on either side of them and as she studied them, she realised that they must all be the twelve Olympians.

She almost tripped as her attention was captured by a particularly attractive statue of a man with a harp.

"Kore!" Demeter snapped. She seemed to have been on edge since they arrived. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, mama." Kore muttered as she looked back at the statue.

They were finally at the top of the stairs and when the doors opened up to allow them entry, Kore heard the most beautiful music her ears had ever came across.


	3. Nectar and Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter may contain some upsetting content for sensitive readers. Nothing too graphic, but just a little warning that will deal with a sexual assault and there is some mild swearing.

Chapter 3 - Nectar and Honey

Kore felt as though her heart was about to beat right out of her chest, she had never been in such a large or magnificent looking place before.

There were so many people and Kore felt as though she were a goose compared to these beautiful deities and nymphs that went about their business as though she were invisible. She didn't belong here, instead, she belonged in the secluded hut with her mother with nothing but the feather brained nymphs for company.

Kore grabbed at her mother's hand, she wasn't thinking, all she wanted in the moment was to feel safe and her mother made her feel safe.

"Oh! Sweetheart." Demeter whispered as she squeezed Kore's hand. "Don't look so worried, you will be fine."

Kore nodded as she smiled bravely at her mother, but she felt anything but fine. The wheels in her head were going overtime and she felt panicked as though she were about to faint.

There was too many people, she had never seen so many people in the one place before. Kore had hoped that she would have met with the famous twelve first and then been introduced to the rest of the Gods, it would have been easier and less daunting.

Kore turned to stare at some of the deities, hoping they would distract her from the numerous thoughts that plagued her mind. She wondered if she would make any friends or if she would spend the rest of her visit hiding in a corner. Her mother had wanted her to befriend Athena and Artemis and although she agreed and wanted to meet them, Kore had other ideas. She wanted to seek out other nature Goddesses and nymphs and compare flower arrangement and other things that everyone else found trivial, but Kore loved.

Kore searched through the crowd, trying to spot anyone that she could befriend, but these Gods were nothing like the company she had experienced back home. Firstly, they didn't seem to have any boundaries when it came to modesty, which shocked Kore to no end as stared at some of the scantily clad female and bare chested males. Secondly, they were forward enough to meet her curious stares with bold ones of their own, the stares wouldn't have bothered her too much, but it was the winks and smirks that most of the men and some of the women gave her that made Kore uncomfortable.

Her nerves were getting the best of her and she felt her free hand grow sweaty and without realising, she unceremoniously wiped the sweat on the skirts of her new dress, she only hoped that it wouldn't leave a stain. Kore silently told herself to focus and concentrate on keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, making sure to count each step as her mother led her to the raised dais.

She was almost there, a few steps more and she would be meeting eleven of the most powerful Gods in Olympus and once she had satisfied her curiosity, she would demand that her mother take her home immediately. A few minutes in Olympus was experience enough for Kore.

They stopped and Kore felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Kore, don't be rude." Demeter chided as she tugged at Kore's hand to catch her attention. "Let them see your pretty face."

Kore blushed at her mother's words but did what she was told and looked up. She felt as though her mother was sacrificing her to the chimera as twenty-two eyes studied her – some were amused and others just looked bored.

She wanted them to stop staring and surprised herself when the words started to form on her lips, but then her mother's nails dug themselves into her hand and she realised that she was being disrespectful.

I can do this, thought Kore. I have to do this.

Immediately, she let go of her mother's hand and slowly went on to her knees and bowed her head in what she hoped was a sign of piety. She listened to her inner voice as it told her to remain humble, these deities were her betters and she must honour them as such.

"Rise!" A rich, booming voice addressed her, but Kore remained on her knees, she couldn't move, she was too afraid. "Come, fair maiden. Don't be shy, I want to see your little face."

A few painful seconds went by before Kore had the confidence to rise to her feet and gaze into the eyes of the man who owned that powerful voice.

He was incredibly handsome with golden hair and eyes that looked to be the exact same colour as the sky during the day, but as Kore looked more carefully, she noticed flecks of silver shine through them. He had a long, golden beard that was just as unruly as the golden curls on top of his head. He was so beautiful that Kore had to take a step back as she let out a heavy sigh of admiration him.

"Kore Soteira, Goddess of Springtime and the maiden of flowers." He smiled at her. "It is an honour to have you in my court and we intrust in you the duties of a nature Goddess and hope that you take this role seriously as you serve your fellow man."

"Y-yes. Your grace." Kore stuttered as she timidly walked over to the man who lifted up his hand for her to kiss his signet ring. The sapphire felt cold on her lips, but she didn't mind and once she had payed courtesy to him, she felt it was safe to move back to where her mother stood, but the man surprised her as he pulled her towards him and she found herself pressed against his broad chest.

Kore was confused, she had no idea what he was going to do and then he kissed her.

Kore had never been kissed before and she felt disgusted and hated the fact that this man whom she had just met thought he could take advantage of her without asking her permission first.

Who does he think he is? She thought.

"Welcome to my home, little Kore." He said, his voice meant for her ears alone. Kore watched his lips form into a kindly smile and she assumed that the smile was supposed to be charming, but all she wanted to do in that moment was slap him for his forwardness. "I am Zeus and it is a pleasure to have you in my Court."

Kore was speechless, she knew deep down that this man was Zeus, but had assumed that the king of Olympus would be a lot more respectful towards his subjects, especially those that wore the white robes of a virgin Goddess.

"You are too kind, dear brother." Demeter stepped in and Kore detected a hint of bitterness in her words. She wondered what Zeus had done to make her mother so angry as Kore had never heard such venom in Demeter's voice. "Now, my flower. I believe you have still to meet the other Olympians."

"It's good to have you back, Deme." Zeus's voice softened as his eyes drank her mother in. Kore noticed the longing in those sky-blue eyes as he stared at Demeter. "I've missed you."

"I can't say the feeling is mutual, brother." Demeter snapped back, but if Zeus was offended by her mother's words, he didn't react, instead, he continued to smile.

Demeter grabbed Kore's hand and led her towards the other Gods, which made Kore feel like a wayward child that was tied to her mother's apron strings.

Hera was sitting in one of the golden thrones, her chin at a haughty angle as she lifted up her bejewelled hand for Kore to kiss, but every time Kore bent down to kiss it, Hera would move her hand an inch or two away so that Kore would find herself missing every time. She wondered what she had done to offend the Olympian queen.

"My queen." Kore began. She hadn't thought it could be possible, but she felt even more nervous around Hera than she did walking towards the dais. "It's an honour to be presented to you, I hope that you're well?"

Hera ignored her, instead, her eyes were fixed on Demeter and Kore was startled by the hatred she saw in those teal like depths. She turned towards her mother to see if Demeter were bothered by Hera's stare, but Demeter was meeting that hatred with a icy look of her own. Kore wondered what had happened between them for there to be so much animosity, she thought sister's were supposed to love each other.

Hera was beautiful, there was no doubt about that and Kore delighted in the fact that Hera had the same hair colour as she did, but even though they did share the same fiery tresses, Kore still believed her mother was more beautiful.

Kore's attention was brought back to the Olympian queen as Hera began to finger at her necklace, which resembled a peacock, at her throat and Kore realised that she was being dismissed.

What was her problem? Kore thought. She really needs to learn some manners.

"She's definitely a looker, Deme." Poseidon bellowed as he rose to his feet. "I'll give her that, but then again with a mother like you, why wouldn't she be."

He winked at her mother and Demeter scoffed at his childishness.

Poseidon had long silvery hair that rippled down his back like waves and his sea-green eyes were examining Kore as though she were some tasty morsel that he wanted to swallow whole. Kore wondered if it was a custom here for the men to behave in such an inappropriate manner.

Poseidon suddenly gathered her up in his strong arms and twirled her about like she was a raggedy doll. Nausea hit her fast and she would have begged him to stop, but she feared that if she opened her mouth, she might vomit all over his beautiful blue robes.

"Poseidon!" Demeter reprimanded as she moved closer to her brother. "She's not a plaything for your sole amusement. Put her down this instant!"

Poseidon laughed at her mother's words, but he did do what he was told and put her down, although not before roughly grabbing her chin and kissing her surprised mouth.

"You do have a pretty little mouth." He purred and Kore felt the need to vomit again. "Like a rosebud, I look forward to kissing those lips again."

"Poseidon!" Demeter screeched. She walked towards her older brother and before Kore realised what was happening, Demeter had slapped her brother right on the jaw, leaving an angry red handprint in its place. "Don't touch her again, I swear Poseidon. I will hurt you."

Poseidon stared at his sister and Kore could see he looked shocked, she almost felt panicked that this man might hurt her mother, but that fear vanished when he burst out laughing and sat back down on his golden chair.

"Oh! Deme." He sighed and put his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "I quiver with fear. You know, I've always loved your feistiness."

Demeter seemed annoyed by her brother's words, but instead of acknowledging him, she rolled her eyes and led Kore over to her last brother.

Kore felt fear slowly creep up her spin as she stared at the dark figure that sat a little away from the others. She thought she could hear a voice screaming run in her head, but she tried to ignore it as she got closer to the man.

This was the oldest son of the titans Cronus and Rhea and one of the five siblings of Zeus to be swallowed whole by their father, but although he was the titan's second born child, he looked slightly younger than Poseidon and Zeus.

His dark hair was shorter than his brothers and fell in soft dark curls about the nape of his neck and forehead. He was clean shaven, which Kore liked as it allowed her to admire his elegant, sharp features, which apart from some thin scars was perfect.

This man was a monster. The ruler of the underworld, lord of Tartarus.

Kore shook her head, she shouldn't be admiring the beauty of a man who took pleasure in the torture of dead souls. He was evil.

"Kore! Stop staring." Demeter chastised.

Kore was embarrassed and knew without looking at her freckled hands that she was the exact same colour as the rubies that rested on Hades broad chest.

"Forgive me, mama." Kore muttered as she stared at the marbled ground. "I hadn't realised I was."

She sunk down to her knees and gave him the same rehearsed speech she had given to her other aunts and uncles. She felt ashamed that she couldn't think of anything better to say than "I'm honoured to be in your illustrious presence", but she hoped that he wouldn't be too hard on her, after all, she had never been in a situation like this before.

"Kore, my flower." Demeter said. She touched Kore's rosy cheeks and motioned for her to look at Hades. "This is my eldest brother, Hades Aidoneus. He is the God of the Underworld and lord of Tartarus. Don't worry, my sweet. He's not as scary as he looks."

"Your grace." Kore greeted and offered him another curtsy.

He lifted up his hand for her to place a kiss on his onyx signet ring and as she gently grazed her lips against the cold jewel, she couldn't help but admire his beautiful, slender hands, which were surprisingly softer than what she first thought they would be.

She stepped back and turned to make sure her mother was near. It was not in her best interest to be alone with this man, even if he did have soft hands.

Demeter placed a protective arm around Kore as Hades rose to his feet, he was walking towards them and Kore had the most absurd thought that he might try and follow in his brothers footsteps.

"Please, don't kiss me!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. "I mean it, I don't want you to kiss me!"

Hades froze, he looked startled and Kore was afraid she had offended him, but then she noticed a hint of amusement in his dark eyes – he was laughing at her.

"Kore!" Demeter exclaimed. "What has gotten into you? Forgive her, Aidon. She's new to social interaction."

"F-forgive me, y-your grace." Kore stuttered. She couldn't believe she had just insulted the God of the Underworld. "I-I didn't mean it."

"Then you do want to kiss me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I must confess, sweet maiden. I'm not the type to force myself on an unwilling partner, especially if she's an innocent girl."

"Kore." Demeter interrupted. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to some of your cousins. Look! I think I just saw Athena and Artemis at the feasting table."

"Yes." Kore said. She felt like a child as the dark God continued to watch her, she wished he would stop.

"Well, go on." Demeter shooed her away. "You will need the guidance of Goddesses like Artemis and Athena, they're the rare few that hold themselves with dignity."

Kore nodded and turned to make her way over to her cousins. She only hoped they wouldn't find her as simple as Hades seemed to.

~*O*~

"She's a peculiar girl." Hades said as he watched his sister take her place on the dais. "I fear that you've kept her to yourself for far too long. Oh! Don't look at me like that."

"I wasn't looking at you like anything, dear brother." Demeter snapped. She felt as though when it came to Kore she was always on the defence. "I try my best with her, I do and I'm happy at how she's turned out, but if I had my way, she wouldn't be in this godforsaken place."

"You've put her in danger, Deme." Hades said matter-of-factly. "The girl is naïve and petrified of her own shadow."

"No one will touch her." Demeter argued. She would not allow her brother to tell her how to raise her own child. "I will protect her! I am her mother!"

"I know you try your best." He reasoned. "But, she is a pretty little thing that the other Gods will take delight in playing with. I've already noticed the way that some of the younger males were staring at her. She's too naïve and you have made her that way."

"Who!? I don't need advice from a man who has no children of his own." Demeter snapped back. "Maybe when you have children, Aidon. You might understand what it means to be a parent. I will do anything for my child and the best thing for her is to be kept away from this place."

"Fine." Hades said simply. He would not argue anymore with his sister, he knew there was no point, it would be like trying to convince Zeus that monogamy was a new way of life.

"Forgive me, Aidon." Demeter mumbled. "It's just – I'm fed up with people telling me how I should raise my own child, I know what she needs and it's not to be taken advantage of like I was."

"That was a long time ago."

"Time doesn't erase the damage." Demeter sighed as her eyes rested momentarily on Zeus. "It just allows me to relive it over and over again."

Hades sat beside his sister and placed a gentle hand on top of hers.

"I hate to see you go through this pain, Deme." Hades said. It was difficult for him; he wasn't the best person at giving advice to people. "He isn't worth it and the more you obsess over that waste of flesh the more you damage your daughter's hopes of having a future."

Demeter opened her mouth to argue, but then decided it was best not to. She knew that deep down her brother was only trying to help her.

"I appreciate your words, Aidon." Demeter smiled as she turned her moss coloured eyes to look at him. "If only others could see the kind and loving man that I do."

"Gaia forbid."

~*O*~

Kore made her way towards the feasting table, but by the time she got there, Artemis and Athena were already gone, leaving Kore with nothing else to do but eat.

The hall was starting to get rowdy as ambrosia flowed from the bejewelled chalices of the Gods.

She had never seen such wanton displays of abandonment as nymphs draped themselves over Gods like jewellery. It was uncomfortable to witness and Kore wondered if the nymphs felt shame for their actions, but then figured that the wine was a strong factor between being modest and lewd.

The world outside of her little sanctuary was daunting and strange and as she stood by the feasting table, Kore couldn't help but wonder if she should have been more forceful in begging her mother to let her stay home.

There was a small part of Kore that felt shame at the way she was acting, she always thought that she would be more confident around these people and less judgemental, but life was never that simple.

Kore wished she was back home.

It was difficult being an outsider, she knew she didn't belong here and even though she wished she could change herself to suit her current situation, it wasn't that easy.

Why can't I be as confident as I was in my bedroom? She wondered.

Kore relived the many times she would act out meetings with the Gods in her little bedroom and how confident and witty she had been, but playacting and real life were vastly different and the reality of being in a room filled with powerful deities made Kore feel like a mouse in a room inhibited by jungle cats, who would pounce on her if she put a foot wrong.

She felt sickened at her hopelessness and turning towards the table and poured herself a drink. The liquid was a mixture of nectar and honey, which was a favourite of hers and as she sipped the sugary concoction, she wondered how long she would have to endure this nightmare.

There was a variety of fruits and meats on the table and Kore chose a strange fruit, which had jewel-like stones inside it. She had never seen a fruit like it before, it almost resembled an apple and as she lifted it towards her mouth, she felt someone close behind her.

"You don't want to do that?"

Kore turned to see one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life.

"The fruit." He pointed towards the red fruit that was a few inches from Kore's mouth. "You don't eat it like that, you'd break your teeth."

He laughed, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. He had such a rich, melodic voice that sent Kore into a fluster.

"Oh! I didn't realise." She said hopelessly. "I feel so stupid, but I've never had this fruit before."

He continued to laugh as Kore stood frozen, she couldn't stop staring at him and wondered if he thought she was rude in her curiosity, but she honestly couldn't help it, she had never seen anyone like him before.

The man reached for the fruit in Kore's hand and subconsciously, she jumped back. She had never been in such close proximity to a man without her mother's comforting presence before.

"S-sorry." Kore blushed. "I'm not used to being in the company of men, my mother said you're all monsters."

She laughed, but it was an uneasy one. He probably thought she was insane – like a tiny man-hating version of Demeter.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He smiled and Kore noticed that his teeth were straight and white and his full lips made Kore feel things that she had never experienced before. "I was just showing you how you eat them. Here."

He took the fruit from her hands and carefully lifted out one of the tiny seeds.

"Here, take one." He gestured. "You'll love them."

Kore timidly lifted her hand and quickly grabbed a seed, the less touching the better.

She lifted the seed to her mouth and as soon as she felt the tiny jewel slide down her throat, she couldn't help but think that the man was right, it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

"What do you think?" He asked, his amber coloured eyes were watching her carefully. "Aren't they delicious?"

"I think they're my new favourite thing." Kore said as she reach for another seed. "They remind me of cherries or maybe cranberries – I like them."

"Good." He said dusting his hands together to get rid of any excess seeds and juice. "Now, what's a beautiful little thing like you doing by herself."

Kore blushed, she had never had a man call her beautiful before and it made her feel like a giddy child, especially when that man was as gorgeous as this fine specimen.

"I'm not very good at social interaction." She confessed, if it were possible Kore believed that her cheeks were the colour of flames. "I tend to embarrass myself. You know, I say the wrong thing."

"Well, you seem to be doing fine right now." He said kindly. "You shouldn't worry about what other people think, they don't matter. Anyway, I like you."

"Really? I feel like a child." Kore admitted. "I wish I could be as confident like some of the other Goddesses, they don't care what people think of them and I tell myself I don't either, but I do – I really do and I wish I didn't."

He squeezed her shoulder gently and Kore felt comfort in his kind gesture.

"I mean, I've been standing here for the last few minutes trying to pluck up the courage to speak to my cousins." She pointed in the direction of the two deities. "But, I keep talking myself out of it. I think they might laugh at me."

"They're not like that." The man interjected. "At least, they would see themselves above that kind of thing. I assume by your robes that you are a virgin Goddess, they would admire you for that alone. You shouldn't be afraid of them."

Kore looked down at her white robes, she had loved them the first time she saw them, but the thought of those robes standing in the way of her and this man annoyed Kore.

"Demeter made me wear them." She said quickly. "I like them, but it was more my mother's idea, she's very protective of me."

"You are a very beautiful girl, any mother in her right mind would want to protect you." He agreed. "I'm guessing that's why you want to seek out the virgins."

Kore frowned at his words; she heard the slight change in his voice as though he was condemning them for their virtuous choice.

"Demeter thinks they would make good role models for me and I agree." Kore said defensively. "I'm the maiden of flowers and therefor must remain pure and not allow my mind to be distracted by wicked thoughts, I think my cousins would help me greatly in that task."

He laughed, but it wasn't the cheerful, infectious laughter he had offered her earlier, this laugh was full of malice.

"If you think they save themselves for virtuous reasons then you are wrong." He argued. "Athena likes to think she's better than most of the male population put together, but she's wrong. She's just a selfish girl who needs to stop being frigid and let herself loose, maybe then she might smile more and Artemis, she's too obsessed with her own hobbies and hunting parties to give the thought of love any meaning."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Kore frowned.

"Here, why don't I get you a drink." His voice softened. "Forgive me, I'm blunt to a fault."

He reached for a jug of ambrosia and gestured for her to hand over her cup, but Kore shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." Kore confessed. "Mother doesn't allow me to drink ambrosia, she says it's too strong for me."

"Well, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He said. "Besides, if Demeter was that worried about you, she wouldn't have left your side."

"Oh! Well, I suppose one won't hurt." Kore agreed, she looked over to where her mother was and noticed her talking to Hades. "Although, I only want a small one. I don't want to get too drunk."

"Whatever you say." He laughed as he poured the sparkling liquid into her cup. "You shouldn't be so worried, besides, I'm right beside you."

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a few tentative sips as she waited nervously for the ambrosia to take effect, which didn't take too long.

"So, I hear you're a very good poet." Kore giggled. "I must confess, I think I can sing a tune as good as anybody, I don't think even the great Apollo could beat me."

"Ah! My cover has been blown." He sighed before smirking. "What gave me away and what makes you think I won't punish you for that last remark."

"I wasn't completely sure, but you're like a golden prince." Kore smiled. "And your voice is like music to my ears."

"Oh! Really?" He laughed. "Well, then I definitely need to punish you. I can't have you going around telling people that you're better at me in my own profession."

"Well, what are you going to do about?" Kore said drunkenly as swayed on her feet. "Force me to listen to your harp playing. Now, that would be torture."

"It takes a brave soul to joke about my music capabilities." He whispered as he moved a few inches closer to Kore. "I might have to take you outside and show you what I'm made of."

"Is that an invitation, my lord?" Kore sobered up. She felt as though her stomach was in knots. "Or a threat?"

"That's for you to decide."

~*O*~

Hades made his way towards the hall doors. He had just finished conversing with his sister and it was now time to deal with his youngest sibling.

The sole purpose for his visit to the Olympian pantheon was to meet his brother and discuss plans about the titans, but things hadn't gone to plan as he found himself embroiled in his younger siblings turbulent lives.

It was from the corner of his eyes that he noticed his niece, the strange flower maiden and his nephew walking towards the same doors.

She seemed to stumble and Hades could tell that she was drunk or at least tipsy, but Apollo came to the rescue and placed a strong arm around her slender waist to keep her upright. Apollo was whispering into her ear as he gently tucked a stray curl behind it and Kore giggled like a small child at whatever he was saying.

Hades shook his head in disapproval, he knew his sister would find their behaviour abominable, but he reasoned that these two were adults and if Kore wanted to spend her days being flattered by romantic, sunny haired men then so be it.

It was pathetic how these women flung themselves at men like Apollo, but it wasn't his responsibility, besides, he had more important things to worry about and as he watched them go through the doors, he was more than happy to wait a moment or two before going through himself, but then something terrible came to mind.

Apollo might hurt the girl if she didn't give him what he wanted, Hades knew the stories that involved young maidens like Kore and what happened to them once Apollo had set his sights on them, and he had been engaging himself in one of the nymphs before Kore had caught his interests.

No, he couldn't get himself involved, Kore was a grown woman and she was probably so desperate to get away from her clawing mother that a dim-witted boy like Apollo seemed like a good idea and who knew, he might even marry her if he liked her enough.

Hades pushed the girl far from his mind, someone else could deal with her, he had business to attend to, which did not involve a naïve girl and with that thought firmly in place he went on full pursuit to find his little brother.

The sooner he got to his brother, the quicker he could get out of this damned place.

~*O*~

Kore giggled as Apollo poured more ambrosia into her empty cup. She had told him in the hall that she would only have one, but the more she sipped the more her resolve weakened and she found herself becoming more confident.

They were now in the palace gardens and Apollo delighted Kore when he told her that her mother had designed most of the magnificent structure. There were so many beautiful flowers, trees and plants and Kore felt like a little girl who had been gifted with a new toy.

Kore knew her mother was talented and only hoped that one day with time, she would be able to offer up her skills for a new generation to admire.

Kore sat on one of the marble benches, which rested in front of a fountain and closed her eyes as she listened to Apollo play his harp. He was wonderful and when he started to sing, she was lost. Kore couldn't believe that someone could be so talented.

"Y-you are right." Kore stumbled over her words but tried to remain dignified. "I could never sing like that."

She was drunk and although she feared her mother might give her into trouble, she didn't care. This was the first time that she had ever defied her mother and done something that thrilled her and she hadn't regretted it yet.

"I-I have n-never heard anyone sing like you." She hiccuped before bursting into hysterical giggles. "I don't s-suppose that anyone has ever told you how g-good you are?"

"Oh! I've been told I'm more than good." He smiled as he sat beside her on the bench and turned slightly to move his harp away from them. He was a little too close for Kore's liking, but she didn't think that he would do anything to upset or offend her, so she put the feeling of uneasiness aside and focused on the beautiful man in front of her. "But, it means a lot to me that you like my voice."

"I more than like your voice." She began, Kore wanted him to know exactly how his voice made her feel. "I think it's the most beautiful voice I've ever hear-"

He moved towards her, interrupting Kore as he placed a small kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

"You're so damn beautiful." He whispered as he reached for one of her curls to wrap around his fingers. "I've been wanting to kiss those lips since the moment I saw you."

Kore jumped back, wincing as her hair got tangled in his hand and rose to her feet.

"What are you doing!?" Kore shouted. "I'm a virgin Goddess, you're not supposed to kiss me."

"I know you wanted me to kiss you." He said, a lazy smile forming on his full lips. "Don't lie, I could sense it in you and even if I didn't your pretty eyes gave you away."

"Yes, I think you're handsome." Kore admitted. "And I suppose I fantasised about kissing you, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to kiss me for real and If I did, you should have at least asked for my permission first."

"I want to do more than kiss you." He smirked, rising to his feet and walked towards her. "You have no idea the images I've conjured up in my head of you. Kore, we would be perfect together, i can't stop thinking of touc-"

"Stop!" Kore demanded. How could she have been so stupid. "I don't want to hear it. I want you to leave. Go! Leave me alone!"

"No, you followed me into the gardens." He argued as they stood face to face. "I didn't force you to come with me, you did that all on your own and do you know why? Because you want me, you wanted me to take you here on the garden floor, so you wouldn't have to go back home with your mother and live that dull life that you've become accustom to. Admit it!"

"I'm sorry if I mislead you, my lord." She panicked; she didn't want to anger him further. "But, I'm a virtuous woman and I will not be tempted by acts of the flesh."

Kore felt herself blush bright red. She had never been in a situation like this before and wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible.

She turned away and began to march towards the garden doors when she felt rough hands grab at her waist.

"Kore!" Apollo yelled. He spun her around to face him and Kore wanted to slap him. "Don't be so stupid, I know you want me. I know you're afraid, but I'll be gentle."

He pulled her close and started sprinkling kisses about her lips, cheeks and throat. Kore felt numb, she wanted to fight him, she really did, but he was far too strong for her.

"Please." She whispered. "I want you to stop, please stop. I don't want this."

The pressure of his hands on her waist lessened as he stared at her. She noticed the lust in his amber eyes simmer down and she thought for a moment that his conscience had set in and he would let her go.

"Forgive me." He sighed. "I don't know what came over me, I-I just couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful."

Kore stopped struggling and waited for him to let her go, but when he continued to hold on to her, she knew that he was trying to manipulate her into accepting his touch, but that was something Kore was not prepared to do.

He offered her a sweet smile as he lifted up his hand to stroke her freckled cheek. Kore smiled back at him, but her eyes were dead, she hated herself for thinking that she had wanted to kiss those lips.

"Alright, can you let me go now." She said, lifting her hand to caress his strong arm. "I want to hear you sing again."

When he still refused to let her go, she felt she had no choice but to meet his atrocious actions with one of her own.

"You little bitch!" Apollo exclaimed as Kore lifted her knee to meet his privates.

Serves him right, she thought.

He let go of Kore and now that she was free, she made a run for it, but she wasn't fast enough. Apollo grabbed at her hair and pulled her back towards him, which made her stumble to the floor.

Kore could feel tears streaming down her face as Apollo got on top of her and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. The weight of him took her breath away, she wasn't used to having something as heavy as Apollo on top of her. There were so many terrible thought swirling about Kore's brain, but one specifically came to mind that terrified her, he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You're a sneaky little bitch aren't you?" He sneered into her face as she turned away from his hateful stare. "If you really wanted to remain a virgin, you would have stayed in the hall. Admit it, you want me."

Kore turned suddenly and spat in his face. Apollo looked shocked as he stared down at her, Kore felt shocked herself as she had never spat at anyone before, but then she reasoned that she had never been in a situation like this before.

"I won't tell anyone about us." He wiped the spittle from his face. "It will be our little secret. See, I can be a nice man."

Kore felt like giving up, she wanted to fight him, but he was so much stronger than her and her wrists were beginning to sting from the pressure of being bonded together.

She tried to scream, she knew it was useless, but she felt it was better than doing nothing at all, besides, there must be someone nearby that would come to her aide.

A moment of insanity hit Kore and she started to think that it wouldn't be that bad, he said he would be gentle, but bile rose up in her throat at the thought of giving into him, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to be like one of those nymphs who allowed the Gods to have their way with them, she had to fight.

Apollo was pulling at her robes, exposing her freckled legs to the humid air. Kore tried to wriggle her hands free, but it was no use, his iron grip only tightened.

"Please, Apollo." She begged. If she couldn't use her strength, she would use her words to manipulate him. "You don't want to do this. If you want me like you say you do, you could ask for my hand in marriage, please I wouldn't deny you then, but we'd have to speak to my mother first."

"Shut up." He demanded. "I don't want to hear it."

He grabbed one of her hands and drew it down between their bodies. She gasped as she felt him against her fingers.

"Do you feel that." He whispered against her ear. "I want you so much, I want to be inside you."

"Get off her!"

Apollo jumped back as though he had been struck by lightning and Kore wondered if Zeus had come to her rescue, for who else could put fear into a man as powerful as Apollo than the King of Olympus.

The voice was full of authority and seemed familiar to Kore as it reprimanded Apollo who seemed to grow pale with each word the voice directed at him.

Kore tried to turn her head to see who the voice belonged to, she had to know who her saviour was.

Hades, the God of the Underworld, stood by the garden doors and he had a murderous look on his pale face that made Kore want to shrink away in fear.

'Phoebus Apollo." He said icily. "I believe she told you to stop, now go back to the hall like a good little boy or I will happily feed your balls to my dog."

Apollo looked as though he wanted to argue but wisely kept quiet. He looked like a chastised child as he made his way towards the doors, keeping a careful distance between himself and her rescuer.

Kore pulled down the skirts of her dress, relieved that they hadn't ripped or went further up her body. She felt embarrassed that Hades had seen her in such a humiliating position. She only prayed that he wouldn't judge her too harshly.

She rose to her feet, refusing to look at Hades.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice gentle as he walked towards her. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I was almost raped, your grace." She turned to look at him, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like smiling after someone tries to force themselves upon me."

"Yes, forgive me." He said, shaking his head. "You're right, that was foolish of me."

"Thank you." She said suddenly and offered him a weak smile.

"For what? You don't have to thank me." He frowned as he stared at the bedraggled girl. "Anyone would have stepped in like I did, what Apollo did was wrong and there is nothing for you to be ashamed of and believe me, he will be dealt with."

Kore stared at him and it was in that moment that she realised that he wasn't the evil God she first thought he was. He had stopped her from being violated when others would have watched on in amusement.

Hades offered her his arm, which she took without thinking. There was no need to fear him anymore, he had saved her life.

"You must be careful next time." He said as he led her towards the garden doors. "Don't be so trusting, there are plenty in this palace who would wish to do you harm."

Kore nodded, she couldn't help but feel that her mother was right - men couldn't be trusted.

"I know I may look frightful, but I'm nothing like the men that dwell in the clouds." He said softly, his dark eyes were serious. "I mean you no harm, remember my words."

"Yes, your grace." Kore murmured.

When they got to the doors, Kore turned and bowed her head to Hades and thanked him for everything, even though he had told her she didn't have to.

"Your grace?" She said. "The first time I saw you, you frightened me. I now realise that I was wrong to fear you, you are completely different to what I expected you to be and I'm glad."

She felt herself blush as she turned towards the doors, not waiting for his response, she was too embarrassed.

But If she had looked back, she would have noticed the faint smile on Hades' face as she made her way towards the hall.


End file.
